Phantom's Game
by sillywillybunny24
Summary: As the top S-class mage of Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox is introduced to a new guild member, Juvia Lockser. As seen from their own perspective, these two mages must battle fate's misadventures together as they face vigorous training, dangerous missions and the reality of where their true loyalty lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever, so critiques and compliments are welcome! Forewarning: There will be little to no romatic feelings/relationships between Gajeel and Juvia. I really want to stick to them as friends and their experience at Phantom Lord. Rated M for violence and mature language. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Play the game for more than you can afford to lose... only then will you learn the game."- Winston Churchill_

It was sometime in the evening when rain started to pour on Oak Town. The sky turned an awful gray, filled with dark clouds, the rain coming down harder by the minute. In the center of the town, there stood a huge castle guild, Phantom Lord. In this guild, Gajeel Redfox, walked through the castle halls on his way to see Master Jose Porla. He was a largely built man, sizing up to be almost six feet tall, his long black hair flapping behind him. Arrays of piercings covered his body leaving many to guess how many he really had. His eyes glowed like rubies when he looked outside the glass stained windows, mystified at the sudden change of weather. It had been sunny without a cloud in the sky only moments before.

Gajeel had heard rumors amongst the guild that there was a new member. Gajeel could give less of a shit, but then again if the Master was making a big deal, whoever this guy was, had to be strong. There was no way that he would hire some pathetic weakling to join the inner circle of S-class mages like himself; Gajeel, personally, would never allow it.

Gajeel turned right at the hallway walking toward the grand doors of Master Jose's office. He knocked twice, walked in to find the devil himself relaxing in his luxurious leather chair, sporting his usual pretentious purple attire, his witch hat holding his greasy black hair that hung from his head. Gajeel noticed other guild members, recognizing a young man with black and white hair named Totomaru, slouching on a lounge chair, a katana by his hip. Monsieur Sol, a man with a monocle and a foreign accent, swayed back and forth in excitement. Lastly was Aria, crying uncontrollably, staining the bandages that covered both his eyes.

_Just the usual crazies_, thought Gajeel.

It took him a moment to notice a figure standing next to Master Jose. His nostrils flared, not recognizing the new scent. He focused his attention back to his master.

"Ya wanted to see me or somethin?"

Master Jose sat in his chair, eyes shining with mischief and glee, rapping his fingers against his desk in perfect unison.

"Ah, so glad to see you could make it. Now that everyone is here I would like to introduce our newest member to Phantom Lord and completion to the Element 4: Juvia Lockser! Isn't she just a precious thing?

Gajeel was faced with a rather attractive young woman, with big blue eyes and hair that reminded him of the ocean. She was wearing a dark blue coat, her Cossack hat holding her hair in a pristine fashion. He also noticed a white, ghost-like doll that hung from her neck. She stared back at him with no expression; eyes unblinking, her pale skin making her look like the little ghost she wore.

_Creepy_, he thought. _So, she's completed the Element 4? That must mean she has…_

"Juvia, dear, why don't you tell everyone about your special gift? I'm sure they would love to hear it. Come, come don't be shy!" Master Jose looked like a little kid with a new toy, his voice dripping like honey. He always acted like this when he obtained a powerful wizard, looking almost as happy as when he brought Gajeel himself in. Gajeel cocked an eye at the woman, wondering what made her so dam special.

Juvia turned toward the group, her voice as monotone as her face. "Drip, drip drop. Juvia is a rain woman and has the power to manipulate water. Juvia looks forward to working with everyone. Drip, drip drop."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at this. _Another weirdo, _he thought. As if there weren't enough of those in this guild. Hell, the guy who ran the place was the biggest nut job of them all.

"Oh how completely rude of me," said Master Jose. He turned toward Juvia. "I haven't even introduced to you your team. Juvia please let me introduce you to the rest of Element 4: Totomaru of the Conflagration, Sol of the Land and Aria of the Heavens. With you being the final piece to the team, you will be known as Juvia of the Great Sea. Isn't it great when everything falls into place?" Master Jose sighed in pleasure. "Oh I almost forgot this young man that stands before you is my strongest member, the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox! I'm sure you'll all get along _so_ well."

Gajeel focused his gaze on the new member, watching her interact with her new team. She was a little on the skinny side, but he knew never to underestimate someone based on their looks. Who knew what crazy power she held within that calm demeanor of hers?

Master Jose leaned back in his seat, a satisfied smile etching onto his face. "Now run along my little phantoms, I must speak to Gajeel and Juvia in private." The rest of the Element 4 bowed their heads to their master and left the room, leaving the three mages alone. Master Jose turned to the pair, giving them another one of his greasy smiles.

"Miss Juvia, since you are a newcomer to these parts, I must inform you of the procedures and protocols that you must go through. First off, all of the guild members carry the insignia of the Phantom's mark somewhere on their bodies. You can see that Gajeel bears his on his right shoulder." Juvia turned her gaze upon Gajeel, inspecting the Phantom tattoo. "If you are serious about joining this guild, you must take upon this mark, swearing your loyalty to me. Do we have an agreement?"

Juvia made no move of hesitation. "Juvia agrees to your terms. She shall have the Phantom's mark placed on her left forearm."

Master Jose's evil smile widened. "Excellent. However there is one thing I should mention. Here at Phantom Lord, we don't take on the traditional standard of getting your guild mark stamped. Instead, Gajeel here will brand you using his magic. I must warn you, it's a painful process." Master Jose's eyes never left Juvia, expecting her to bail out. Despite Master Jose's foreknowledge, Juvia turned toward Gajeel and looked him straight in the eye, rolling her sleeve up her forearm.

"Juvia is ready when Gajeel-sama is."

Gajeel had to give the girl credit. Most wimps backed out the second they figured that they had to get branded the old-fashioned way. This mage though…maybe she did have some guts after all.

Master Jose clapped his hands in excitement. "Very good Juvia! Such obedience is not easy to come by these days." He then pulled out a key which opened the left drawer of his desk. He pulled out a small, orange lacrima, tossing it to Gajeel.

"You know what to do. Make sure it looks good, I would hate to see a disfigured mark on such a beautiful woman."

Gajeel caught the lacrima crystal easy, already forming his hand into the Phantom's insignia. It had taken awhile from him to get the shape right, but when he did, Jose instantly made everyone get branded with his iron. It was a test to prove who really was worthy to join the guild. Even the members who already had their marks stamped had to get them ironed on. Gajeel remembered the pain it brought, heated metal scorching the skin till it bled.

Gajeel broke the lacrima crystal against his branding iron hand, watching the metal heat up and glow fiery amber. He grabbed Juvia's wrist roughly, positioning the iron straight down her forearm. He pressed down the hot metal, holding her wrist tight to make sure she didn't move. Once the metal touched her skin, a cloud of hot steam instantly surrounded the two, inducing Juvia to let out an agonizing scream. The iron seared her flesh, but Juvia made no attempt to pull back. She didn't beg him to stop; she knew better than to show any kind of resistance. Gajeel only applied pressure for about five seconds before releasing her arm. Juvia gave out a painful moan as she drew her arm close to her, the steamy cloud expanding to all corners of the room. Her breath was ragged, blood slowly dripping down from her arm, the steam finally evaporating into the air.

_What the hell kind of mage is she?_ Gajeel didn't have to ponder on the thought before Master Jose gave out a grunt of satisfaction.

"Juvia, you surprise me more with each passing second. Most would flee at the sight of an iron poker, no offense Gajeel." Master Jose chuckled. Gajeel knew not to take it personally. He hated when he the Master poked fun but he wasn't an idiot. Even Gajeel knew better not to pick a fight with one of the Ten Wizard Saints, he wouldn't stand a chance. Juvia still cradled her wounded arm, trying to cover up her muffled groans with a straight face.

Master Jose noticed her discomfort. "Do not fret Miss Juvia; the pain will be over momentarily. Would you mind waiting outside my office while I have a word with Gajeel?"

Juvia gave him a short nod, walking out the door at a brisk pace. Master Jose turned his attention toward Gajeel, giving him a cocky smile. "I knew she would be a great addition to the guild. She's real easy on the eyes too, wouldn't you agree, Gajeel-kun? I know how much you like bluenettes."

Gajeel knew better than to disagree with is master. "Eh, she's alright."

Master Jose stared at him before bursting out laughing. "Oh Gajeel-kun, you know I'm only teasing you. Don't take everything so seriously, you'll forget to know what it's like to have fun!" Master Jose sighed, still giggling. "There is something I want to talk to you about though, all fun and games aside. I've seen the gift that has been bestowed upon Juvia and it is a rare gift indeed. Tell me, did you notice the weather this morning?"

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "Looked the same as it always does," he said gruffly.

Master Jose acknowledged his head in agreement. "Yes it did seem that way. Isn't it amazing when something new gets thrown into the equation? You come out with something better than you bargained for."

Gajeel couldn't understand where the master was going with this. Was this new girl so powerful that she had the ability to change the weather? It sounded crazy just thinking about it.

Master Jose rambled on. "I mean imagine the possibilities…oh look at me, all giddy like a school girl. Anyways, I have a mission for you, care to hear it?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the rhetorical question. "Psh, like I have a choice?

"No you don't," said Master Jose. "I need you to watch over this new rain woman of ours. She is a powerful mage, but a little too green for my taste. You are going to be in charge of all her training sessions, as well as accompanying her on missions every now and then. If I am going to transform her into an ocean entity, I must know everything about her."

Gajeel's eyes twitched in annoyance. "So you're tellin me that I have to babysit the bitch!? I have other missions way more important than your precious _rain woman_." He saw a glint of anger in Master Jose's eyes. Gajeel knew better than to talk back, but this was insulting. Phantom Lord's top, S-class mage, stuck babysitting? He would be the laughing stock of the entire guild! And there was no way in hell he was going to be laughed at by a bunch of cowards.

"You have no choice in the matter. Actually, never mind, you could walk out of this guild right now and never come back. How does that sound?" said Master Jose.

Gajeel clenched his hands in exasperation. He knew this was a battle that couldn't be won. "Whatever, I'll do it. Since this is a job, I'm assuming that I'm getting paid?" he grumbled.

Master Jose waved his hand. "Of course, of course, no need to throw a hissy fit. Make sure her training begins immediately tomorrow morning. Now, take Miss Juvia to her quarters. Put her in the south tower, the room that faces the river. I want her to feel right as rain! HA!" Master Jose doubled back in laughter.

Gajeel winced at the horrible joke. After his master calmed down, he excused himself and left the office, irritated at the whole situation. Outside in the hallway, he saw Juvia nursing her wounded arm. The fresh, black mark stood out against her pale skin. She looked up at him, hiding her injured arm behind her back. Gajeel sniffed, the smell of burnt flesh still hanging in the air.

"Does Master Jose require more of Juvia's assistance?" Gajeel couldn't help but scoff. _What a kiss ass_, he thought.

"Nah, he's through with you, for now. Follow me." Without waiting for her response, Gajeel turned on his heel and walked in the same direction he came from earlier. He heard tentative footsteps following behind him, both walking in silence. In most situations, one would try to make conversation, but Gajeel was in no mood to talk. Master Jose said to look out for her, not make pleasantries. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyeing the magnificent paintings that hung on the castle walls. Most of them were landscapes nearby, others of the old guild masters that ran Phantom Lord before Master Jose. After a couple minutes, they finally made their way to an empty hallway with a single, white door at the end. Gajeel walked up to the door and formed his finger into a key shape, fiddling with the lock. When he heard the final _click_, he swung the door open, giving Juvia a look at her new home.

Juvia took in her surroundings. The walls were painted a light blue with an intricate white trim across the walls. The room was furnished with a white couch and dresser, a grand fireplace and a queen-sized bed. There was a door near the bed that Juvia could only assume led to a bathroom. A huge window seat that had French doors with silk curtains showed an amazing view of the lake. Juvia felt a small, surge of happiness course through her body, the rain coming down harder from outside. For once in her life, there was someone who wanted her, someone who didn't care that she was a rain woman. Years of loneliness and abandonment were slowly fading from her memory. Now here she was, with a brand new room where people accepted her for who she was. Was this what it felt like to belong? A small tug pulled at the corners of her mouth, almost forgetting the pain on her arm.

"Juvia is most satisfied with her living quarters. Please tell Master Jose that she is in his debt." Gajeel shrugged in response. It was just a room after all but then girls were weird about things like that. Gajeel was actually surprise that she managed to get one of the better rooms in the guild. Not that his was crappy or anything, his had the same grandeur has this one, if only a little bigger. Gajeel turned to leave but was stopped by Juvia's hand on his shoulder. He gave her a menacing scowl, annoyed by her sudden touch.

"Juvia couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Master Jose and Gajeel-sama, but Juvia would like to know when training begins?"

Gajeel sneered at her question. ""Show up tomorrow morning at 6am by the northern exit. And stop calling me 'Gajeel-sama' this is a guild, not a debutante," he grumbled and shrugged her off.

"Juvia did not mean to offend Gajeel-sa- uh…Gajeel." The word felt foreign on her tongue, so used to addressing everyone with their respectable honorific. Before she could say anything else he walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him. Juvia stared at the door for a moment, thinking of her new guild member and trainer.

_Maybe he can help Juvia control her powers_, the thought. _Juvia must, if only to control this gloomy curse. _Curious to see more of her new home,Juvia walked toward the back door, stepping into a luxurious bathroom. The floors and countertops were made out of an extravagant white, marble giving off a shiny gleam. A grand vanity was placed on the left, a huge mirror placed in the middle of lacrima lights surrounding it. But the real jewel that lied in this bathroom was the bathtub made out of blue jade with silver, clawed feet. The size was that of a small pool, lying in the center of the room with a jeweled shower curtain encasing it. It was the most beautiful room that Juvia had ever seen and it was all hers. Juvia walked up to the bathtub, turning on the knobs and letting the hot water run. She began to disrobe, making sure to avoid snagging her injured arm. Once the pool was filled, she stepped in and relaxed herself onto the built-in seat. She felt her eyes slowly start to close, already feeling her entire figure shift and turn into water itself. Juvia could feel her body weave in and out of solidness, the weight of pain being lifted from her left arm. After 30 minutes of bathing, Juvia got out of the water, spotting a bathrobe hanging from a hook near the vanity. She grabbed the robe from the wall and put it on, noticing her reflection in the mirror. Her wet hair hung past her shoulders, the ends already starting to curl up. She pulled up her left sleeve inspecting the damage the iron had left her. All that was left was a giant scab in the shape of the Phantom's mark.

_It doesn't look so bad_, she thought. _It's already starting to heal up. The water always seems to comfort Juvia. _With that final thought, Juvia walked back to her room, deciding to collapse onto her cozy bed filled with plushy pillows. Her eyes started to close, her mind fading in and out of consciousness. It wasn't until she was fast asleep that the rain from outside started to let up, the sun sharing its few rays to everyone but her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here's the second, hope it goes well! I really do like Juvia's and Gajeel's friendship, they make such an odd pair. Critiques and compliments are appreciated!**

* * *

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

Gajeel woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pattering against his window, the sky as dreary as the day before. The sun hadn't come out yet, confusing the eye to believe it was still night. He groaned as he climbed out of bed, gathering his usual tunic before heading into the shower. The hot water felt good against his skin, relaxing and untying the knots in his back. After his shower, he dressed and headed downstairs toward the bar area. There were only a few members in the guild hall, most enjoying a nice cup of coffee or observing the job board. Gajeel headed straight to the bar, acknowledging the barman known as Lenny. He was a retired mage in his late 40s, his black hair streaked with gray at the tips. The old man used to be one of the strongest in the guild before breaking his back on a mission. Lenny turned his head toward Gajeel a knowing smile spreading across his face.

"What will it be Gajeel, the usual?"

Gajeel gave him a curt nod. "Make it fast; I have training in 15 minutes." Lenny set to work already heading to the back room and bringing back a medium-sized bag. He tossed it gently on the countertop, going back to cleaning beer mugs. Gajeel opened the bag to find bits and pieces of iron scrap metal. He rarely ate real food; it didn't give him the strength to his magic like iron did. After finishing his meal, he set a few jewels down, waving his hand to Lenny as he walked away. Gajeel set his course to the northern exit, where the training grounds lay. Seeing the huge wooden doors, he walked outside, cursing the rain that instantly drenched his body. The land outside consisted of field obstacles and hay-stuffed dummies to practice on. In the middle of the field stood Juvia, holding a pink umbrella with hearts circling around it. With his acute sense of hearing, Gajeel could hear her muttering under her breath.

"Falling, falling ever so gently. Drip, drip drop." Hearing him slosh his way through the wet mud, she turned and gave him another one of her expressionless looks. "Juvia is ready to begin the training, what shall we start off with?"

Gajeel studied her, curious as to see what type of magical powers she possessed. He started to warm up his body by swinging his shoulders in circular motions, causing his neck and back to crack. If he was going to train the pain in the ass, he was at least going to have some fun. He gave her a sneaky grin as he continued stretching. "We'll start off with me actually givin' ya the benefit of the doubt and have you attack me first. Don't you dare hold back," he added dangerously.

Juvia's facial expression remained as stoic as ever. "Juvia does not have the power to attack a person directly, her only specialty is defense."

Gajeel gave her another one of his evil smirks. "Wrong answer." He morphed his right hand into an iron sword, immediately lunging toward her and laughing crazily. Juvia made no attempt to move or block his attack, remaining extremely still. Gajeel swung his iron sword across Juvia's chest, not killing her, but putting enough force to cause permanent scarring. _Accidents happen_, he thought wickedly. Despite his wishes, Gajeel saw no blood stains on his sword, instead finding it his blade clean with water. He turned back toward Juvia and fully understood why Master Jose favored her so much. There was a huge slice across her chest, made of water that rippled out into the air. The cut slowly started to mend itself, her body reforming back to the way it was. Gajeel now knew where the hot steam from the night before came from. _Her whole body is made of water_, he concluded. Juvia looked down, her fingers caressing the bottom of her face.

"Physical attacks on Juvia are useless," she said shyly. Gajeel couldn't help but feel a tiny bit impressed at the mage's power. Such a high self-defense mechanism would make any enemy of hers cripple themselves in the long run.

"Tch, aren't you the lucky one," he sneered. "If you're going to be one of the Element 4, you can't rely on that as your only safety, you have to subdue your opponent before they get a chance to come near you or your team. You're made of water, can ya control it?"

Juvia hesitated. "Juvia can try." Holding her umbrella with her left hand, she raised her right, focusing her magic. As her magic started to accumulate, she felt the rain falling from the sky, each drop hitting the ground with a rhythmic beat. Juvia concentrated on a dummy some twenty feet away from her, gathering the water from the rain itself. She materialized it into sphere the size of a basketball, hurled it forward, and completely missed her target, shooting past it on its left side.

Gajeel scoffed at her pitiful attempt. "It's called aiming, ever heard of it? Why Master Jose made you S-class when you can't even do a simple attack is beyond me." He walked up next to her, putting his face down to her level.

"Do it again," he demanded. Juvia took a deep breath and launched a small jet of water from her outstretched palm, aiming at her original objective. She didn't knock it to the ground, but she did inflict some damage to it, causing the hay inside to stick out at weird angles. Gajeel saw Juvia's face fall, her face looking more depressed than usual. He clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Ya know, I actually thought you might have been useful to our guild, but turns out you're just another flunkey. Who knew?"

Juvia gave an impatient noise at his sarcasm, forming another water whip construct. As Gajeel continued to taunt her, the water that she was gathering started to grow larger, until it became a sphere much bigger than the one before. Words flowed into Juvia's head, filling her with what felt like extraordinary magic power.

"_Water Lock," _she whispered. As the circular mass increased larger and larger, Juvia started to grow nervous, never being able to control this much amount of water before. With her palm, she quickly dragged it in the direction of the dummy. Without realizing what she was doing, in the process of aiming for her target, Juvia managed to swallow up Gajeel into the water sphere in mid-air. Surprised by the sudden attack, Gajeel flailed his arms helplessly in her trap, already feeling his lungs fill with water. Fuzzy black spots started scatter across his vision, his chest burning without oxygen. A strong sense of claustrophobia and fear started to set in him, death breathing down his neck. Juvia started to panic, her heart speeding at an alarming rate.

"Oh no, what have I done!? He'll die without air! Concentrate, Juvia concentrate!" With all the will that she could muster, she tossed aside her umbrella, her wool coat absorbing the rain instantly. She raised both her hands in the direction of Gajeel, sensing the magic power rise within her, and manipulated it to evaporate the water that contained him. He fell to the ground, coughing up all the water that he swallowed.

"You little _bitch_…you almost killed me." Gajeel doubled back, the fresh air burning his damaged lungs. Juvia rushed toward him, putting her hand on his back. He quickly pushed her away, growling in anger at her touch. "Get away from me," he hissed. Juvia looked at him with wide eyes.

"Gajeel, Juvia meant no harm, she has no control over her powers! Please, forgive me; it will not happen again, Juvia promises!" Gajeel rose from the ground and gave her a petrifying glare. He would have hit her despite her gender, but then remembered that physical attacks didn't work on this one.

"Fuck you! Find another trainer, I fucking quit!" He stormed off into the castle, leaving Juvia staring at him, still standing in the relentless downpour. As Gajeel weaved in and out through the stone castle, he started to rehearse his speech on why this whole training thing was a horrible idea and that no amount of money was worth risking his life for. He barged into his master's office, not giving a rat's ass if the master yelled at him or not. A fire crackled brightly in the ornate fireplace giving off a pleasant scent of burning wood. Master Jose sat at his desk, files upon files stacked all around him. He looked up from his work at Gajeel, an eyebrow raised at his sudden outburst.

"I'm going to assume that the training is going well?" Master Jose gave Gajeel a hard stare. Gajeel narrowed his eyes in return, irritated that he was acting so nonchalant.

"Tch, if you mean by me almost dying from the hands of that water witch, then yea, everything is FUCKING DANDY!" Gajeel's body started to shake, trying to refrain himself from violent actions that kept popping in his head. What he wouldn't give to smash this whole room to bits with his iron club!

Master Jose crossed his arms, giving Gajeel a bored look. "Seems to me that you're just acting like an impatient prick. Give the girl time; she'll get the hang of it soon. Now go away, I'm busy." He shooed him away with his hand, his attention already back on the mountain of paperwork that lay before him. Gajeel's eyes flashed with animosity, his claws and teeth enlarging to a dangerous point. His dragon-like attributes always came out when he experienced great, emotional stress.

"I've given her enough of my time, I quit this stupid job! If she's going to be a part of Element 4, then she should have her team work with her, not me!" Gajeel breathed heavily. Master Jose didn't even look up from his desk, his voice as monotonous as Juvia's.

"None of the other elements are suited for her type of training; you're the only one that's perfect for the job. Close the door on your way out, you're letting the heat escape." Without thinking Gajeel swiped his hand across the desk, knocking down the stacks of papers into disarray.

"Didn't you hear me old man!? I said I fuckin…" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Gajeel felt himself being pinned down to the ground, his arm twisting in agony. He looked up to see a purple-cloaked phantom with gnarled hands and arms, staring down at him with its beady red eyes. Gajeel tried to break free, only meeting more pain as he struggled. The phantom giggled evilly at his attempt.

"_Shade Entangle_," said Master Jose, his eyes flashing. Dark magic radiated throughout the air, a horrible smell causing Gajeel to gag. Master Jose got up from his desk, making his way toward Gajeel. "Do you know how long it took me to alphabetize these?" He planted his boot down hard on Gajeel's face, stamping it out like a cigarette.

"Seven hours," he whispered dangerously. He gave him a swift kick to the face, sending Gajeel flying across the room and crashing through the wall. Gajeel lay paralyzed on the ground, coughing up blood and the dust that filled the room. His body shook with pain: his left shoulder felt like it was on fire and he was pretty sure that his nose was broken. Gajeel could only imagine what it must look like, all his piercings bloody and bent. With all of his will he turned over to his hands and knees to only collapse seconds later, his head spinning. Before he his body surrendered to unconsciousness, he heard Master Jose giving orders to someone else in the room.

"Take this idiot to his room, he's staining the carpet." Gajeel finally closed his eyes, embracing the darkness that surrounded him.

**-Sometime Later-**

Night had fallen over the guild, the rain persistent as ever. Juvia walked down the candle-lit hallway, carrying a bundle of white towels and bandages. With her wool coat soaked completely through, she sported a fitted, navy blue short-sleeved dress, with black stockings and high-heeled boots. Her shoes echoed throughout the hall, the castle disturbingly silent. She made her way to the northern side of the castle, finally arriving at a wooden door. She opened it carefully, poking her head inside. Gajeel remained exactly where she left him, sleeping in his king-sized bed. His breath was still ragged, sweat glistening across his face. She set down the pile of dressings on a nearby nightstand and sat down on stool next his bed, putting the back of her hand against his forehead.

"You have a high fever…" she murmured to herself. Grabbing one of the towels, she dipped it into a nearby basin filled with hot water, dabbing his face gently. She had washed up most of the blood that had covered his face and body, but he still needed to take a shower. He had looked even worse the first time she saw him.

Juvia initially was on her way to stop Gajeel from talking to the master, but she got lost, the hallways looking the same everywhere she turned. Right when she was about to give up and head back to her room, she spotted Aria exiting a room a couple doors down from her. Even with his covered eyes, he seemed to sense her presence. He brushed past her without saying anything, tears slowly falling from his face.

"It's so sad…so sad." He whispered. Juvia stared off at him, questioning the sanity of her new teammate. Curious to see the room in which he exited, she cautiously opened the door, expecting to witness something disturbing. Instead, she entered a room almost identical to hers, with Gajeel lying severely injured on a bed. Juvia gasped at all the wounds that covered his body. _What have I done? He tried to help me control my powers and I almost killed him! Juvia, how could you!? I need to help him…there has to be towels around here somewhere. _Luckily, she had managed to find extra linens in a nearby storage room a couple doors down.

Now she silently washed away the blood drying on his body, wincing every time she saw a cut or scrape. With every injury she came upon, the guilt in her heart grew heavier and heavier. Just when she was starting to get comfortable, she pulled off something reckless like this. _I'm so stupid_, she thought_, I can't even get a simple spell to work properly. _Juvia kept cleaning his body, not noticing that his eyes were already open and staring at her intently.

"The hell you doin here?" Juvia jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping the wet rag onto the floor. "G-Gajeel, you're awake!" He winced at the volume of her voice, his head pounding like a drum. "Juvia saw what she had done to you, so she came here to help clean you up. Juvia apologizes for harming Gajeel, she promises to never to do it again!"

Gajeel gave her a confused look. "Whatchu talkin about? You didn't do this to me. Tch, you'd be dead by now if ya did." He groaned as spasms of pain shot down his back, causing him to thrash wildly. Juvia got up from her seat, heading toward the mini bar on the left corner of the room. She rifled through his alcohol collection, finally deciding on a clear bottle of scotch. She grabbed two extra glasses and filled them with ice, pouring the drinks expertly while walking over to his side. Juvia handed him one, making sure he took it with his good arm.

"Take this, your body won't hurt as much," she stated. Gajeel took the drink in one gulp, the back of his throat burning in a good way. He showed his glass to her, signaling for another. She topped him off, still staring at him. "So…if Juvia did not do this to you than who did?" He gave her a quick glance before finishing half of his second drink.

"Who do ya think? And the old man tells _me_ that _I _have an anger problem!? Psh, yea right." Juvia couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. Was Master Jose that dangerous of a man that he would beat up his own guild member? Juvia started to grow nervous, having second thoughts about joining Phantom Lord. But where else would she go? The thought of her going back to boarding school made her cringe. The place was absolute hell, where she was constantly harassed for being a gloomy rain woman. She decided that she had no choice but to stay, even if it meant risking her own life. _It will all be worth it in the long run_, she thought to herself.

Lost in her own thoughts, Juvia didn't notice Gajeel get up from his bed and head toward the bathroom. She heard him turn on the shower, hot steam escaping from underneath the door. As he showered, Juvia took a huge gulp of her scotch and began cleaning up the mess around her, starting with his blood stained sheets. The golden tonic gave her body a pleasant buzz as she worked, relieving all the stresses of the day. Gathering all the soiled linens in one hand with her glass of scotch in the other, she stepped out into the hallway, spotting a laundry shaft next to the storage room. Dumping the sheets down the shaft, she made her way back to Gajeel's room, finishing her drink in one swig. When she opened the door she saw him in nothing but a towel that wrapped around his waist, searching desperately through his dresser. Unfazed by his lack of apparel, she walked next to him, tilting her head to the side. He gave her a sideways glance while looking for a pair of sweatpants.

"What do ya want now?" he grumbled.

"Juvia knows that Gajeel is tired, but she would like to know when training resumes." He was about to give her a snarky remark, but the throbbing pain in his arm prevented him from doing so. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know yet, I'll see how I feel tomorrow. Now get out!" he finished harshly. Juvia gave him an odd stare, setting her glass down on his nightstand before turning her back on him. She walked out of his room and headed in the direction to her own. It wasn't until she reached her recognizable hallway, that she saw Totomaru, arms crossed and leaning against the wall next to her door. Spotting the rain woman, he detached himself from the wall, both hands stuffed in his pockets. Although he was part of her new team, Juvia eyed his katanna carefully, not fully trusting him.

He raised his eyebrow at her hesitance. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking." Juvia felt her cheeks turn slightly pink, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. "I have a message from Master Jose, says you need to meet him in his office ASAP." Before Juvia could get a chance to respond, he quickly brushed past her without another word.

Juvia let out a small moan of discomfort, wishing she could just crash into her bed and forget about this awful day. But she knew better, if Master Jose had that bad of a temper, she would be wise not ignore his invitation. She headed back toward his office, dreading whatever plans he had for her. Once she arrived outside his office, she gave three tentative knocks.

"Enter," said Master Jose. Juvia opened the door, quickly inspecting her surroundings. There was a giant hole on the right side of the wall with loose boards and nails hanging from the ceiling. The office had a musty scent to hit, the dust filling Juvia's nostrils causing her to sneeze. She looked up at her Master, wiping her face completely blank of any emotion.

"Master Jose wished to see me?" she inquired.

Master Jose met her eyes, giving her a wide smile. "Ah, so glad you could make it, my dear. Tell me, how _are_ you?" Juvia didn't know how to respond, trying to see the trick in the question. _Just play along_, she thought_, he doesn't know that you know about Gajeel getting hurt_.

"Juvia is doing well. Gajeel is a great teacher, and she can't wait to further extend her training." She hoped her answer would suffice her eyes never breaking contact with his. Master Jose gave her a wry look. He meandered toward her, raising his right arm in the air. Without thinking, Juvia flinched, remembering the damage that he had done to Gajeel. He brought his hand down on top of her head, patting her as if she were a dog that performed a simple trick.

"I see. Are you sure that you want Gajeel to remain as your trainer? There are others in the guild that would jump at the chance, what do you say?" Juvia froze, frantically searching for an answer that wouldn't cause offense.

"Juvia is forever in your debt, Master Jose. Juvia appreciates everything that you have done for her and with that, she respects your original decision in having Gajeel as her trainer." Master Jose looked at her long and hard, gave her an extra pat on the head, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"You're smart Juvia, I like that." He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, leading her out the door. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his hot breath sliding down her neck. "Keep an eye on Gajeel-kun for me. He's known to lose his temper and I would hate to see him get hurt because of it." With that, he gave her a soft shove out the door, locking it behind her. Juvia couldn't wrap her head around the situation; everyone in this guild was so bizarre. _It doesn't matter_, she thought. _I'd rather have a family filled with psychos than no family at all. _With that final thought, she shuffled back to her room, unaware of the phantom watching her from the shadows of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Third chapter is finally up! I had fun writing this one, hope ya'll enjoy! :)

* * *

"_But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.__  
__"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."__  
__"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.__  
__"You must be," said the Cat, or you wouldn't have come here."__  
__―__Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

The next day, Juvia walked down from her quarters toward the guild hall in high anticipation of eating breakfast. Too preoccupied with taking care of Gajeel the night before, she missed out on dinner, already feeling her stomach twist and turn with hunger. Juvia told herself that when she finished, she would head out to the training grounds and practice, with or without Gajeel's help. Just like everyone else, she needed money to pay for her rent and food and Master Jose was only going to give her a free living space for so long. The few jewels that she brought with her were slowly diminishing, now only having enough to buy a couple more meals. With her pink umbrella closed in one hand, she made her way to the counter and sat down on one of the bar stools, spotting an older man with graying hair, wearing a green shirt and suspenders. He looked her up and down, gazing at her odd colored hair.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the newbie everyone's been talkin about. The name's Lenny, head bartender and cook. Care to have some breakfast? How about a ham and cheese omelet? Or maybe you're in the mood for a chocolate strawberry crepe?"

"I'm Juvia, it is a pleasure to meet you. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Juvia would like butter croissants and a bowl of fruit with some Jasmine tea, please?" Lenny gave her a small wink.

"Comin right up pretty lady! Got these fresh roles from the bakery right this morning." He handed her a plate with two fluffy croissants, two packs of butter, and a yellow teacup filled to the brim. The bowl of fruit he handed her included a colorful mix of berries and melons. She ate her food quietly, enjoying the silent peace the morning brought. A pair of guild members sat down together a few seats away from Juvia. One was a tall, dark-skinned man with no hair, sporting a pair of flashy purple sunglasses. The other was a petite girl with short green hair wearing a phantom mage hat. They ordered their food while discussing the details of their recent mission.

"I dunno Sue it looks pretty bad out there. If we walk to Clover Town, we won't get there till later tonight. Let's just spend the extra cash and save some time," said the bald-headed man. When their food arrived, Boze paid for both meals, turning back toward his partner. "Just trust me on this one okay?"

The woman known as Sue took a bite of her pancakes. "Alright Boze, you win. I guess it is better we ride the train instead of walking in this gloomy weather. Ugh I really hate it when it rains, it's so depressing." Juvia tried to ignore them but she was already feeling the familiar pain rise in her chest. She bowed her head slightly, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"I know what you mean, especially how it's been lately. Let's hope it stops by the time we get back" said Boze. "Hey Lenny, just giving you a heads up that me and Sue are gonna take that bodyguard job over in Clover Town." Lenny waved them off as they exited the building, cleaning up the last bit of their dishes. Juvia placed her plate forward, pulling out a couple jewels from her coat. Before she could put the money down, Lenny stopped her.

"First meal is on me, I know how it feels to be the new kid on the block. Trust me these guys ain't so bad once you get to know them."

"Arigato, Lenny. The food was delicious." Bowing her head, she got out of her chair and headed for the training grounds. She arrived at the exit doors, giving them a good push. She looked up at the sky, grey with black storm clouds starting to rise and take shape. Caressing her teru teru bozu, her eyes started to tear up, threatening to spill down her cheeks any second. Juvia hated this curse, the curse of always seeing the sky at its most melancholy state. Ever since she could remember, her days were filled with rigorous downpour and dreary weather. If she got too emotional, her surroundings would respond to her level, making her even more depressed than she already was. _Don't think about it_, she thought, _it will only make it worse_.

Opening her umbrella, Juvia took a step outside and surveyed the marshy ground. She made her way to the same dummy that she practiced on yesterday, loathing the sight of its mocking face and sloppy smile. Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, she gathered the swirl of magical energy inside her. With her right palm out, she directed the magic from her hand to the mannequin, slowly encasing it in her sphere.

"_Water Lock_" she spoke. Just as she finally trapped her target completely, her spell broke, the water falling to the ground and brushing against her boots into little waves. Juvia blinked only once before tapping her foot in frustration.

_It broke so easily!? Why didn't that happen yesterday!? If Juvia hadn't been so careless, Gajeel would have never gotten hurt…_

A cross of guilt and anger pulsed through her veins, causing her whole body to shake. Gajeel was the only other person she talked to besides Master Jose; even when she was introduced to her new team, they seemed cold and distant.

_Concentrate_. She aimed, drawing out everything she had inside her. "_Water Lock!"_ she shouted. The sphere reformed around the dummy, only to implode on itself again. Juvia's eyes flashed, her knuckles turning a sickly white as she gripped the handle of her umbrella.

"Arrrrggghhh _Water Lock, Water Lock, Water Lock! _Just work already!" Not realizing what she was doing, Juvia gathered her power from the pouring rain and formed the water into a sharp scythe, sending her attack to her opponent.

"_Water Slicer!" _The water blade went straight through the dummy, cutting it cleanly in half. Bits and pieces of hay fell from part of the prop that stood up, causing Juvia to gasp at the damage that she created. She _actually_ managed to perform her first physical attack on her second day of training; without help from anyone! Juvia's heart lurched forward, her self-confidence starting to rise. Maybe Master Jose had meant it when he came to her and said she was special after all…

Her victory didn't last long when she realized why she was able to perform her attacks so intensely. _It's because I get angry…or sad…I can't rely on my emotions to fuel my magic, I have to use my will power! _With that final thought in mind, she closed her eyes, meditating on the magical energy in the air. Once she gained enough power, she opened her eyes and aimed for the half-dummy.

"_Water Slicer!" _On her second try, she only was able to scrape off the last bit of its leg, leaving just part of its torso intact. _But it's a start_, she thought.

Hours passed as Juvia grooved to the way of her magic, feeing more of its presence within her body. She could now easily control her water slicer spell, now managing a smooth scythe blade with penetrating damage and aim. All the dummies, except one, that surrounded her were sliced to bits and pieces, scattered hay everywhere. She eyed the last dummy gathering up what little magic she had left. _Just one more, that's all_. Juvia raised her right hand and formed her scythe blade. She aimed for the target and fired, sending it clean through his neck, the head giving a satisfying _thump_ on the ground. _Yes! I…did it… _Juvia felt herself grow faint and keeled over, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Her vision started to go blurry and the feeling of nausea settled deeply into her stomach. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, followed by a large hand that reached down to her.

"Juvia" She looked up in surprise to see her teammate, Aria. He carried a black umbrella with him, his eyes still covered by the bandages. She took his hand, her stomach lurching forward as he pulled her up. Her eyes started to roll back, the world spinning in endless circles. Aria noticed her discomfort, immediately steadying her by grabbing onto her shoulder.

"It is time to rest," he said. He helped her walk back into the castle, her walk becoming more even with each step. Instead of taking the direction to her room, he guided her through an unrecognizable hallway, taking them into the higher towers. Juvia did not question his motives, but had her guard fully up. Just because they were on the same team didn't mean they were friends.

The pair finally arrived at a black wrought-iron door, adorned with intricate swirls and designs. Aria tugged at one of the crosses on his necklace, opening a hidden compartment and unfolded a small, black key. He unlocked the door in front of him and had her walk up a winding staircase in the same material and design as on the door. They reached the top revealing a large, circular room lined with glass windows. There lay a table and two chairs in the corner of the room, a hot pot of tea already brewing, giving off a sweet smell. In the middle of the room lay a wide, red mat with black and white beads tied at the frayed ends. Aria led her to the table first, helping her sit down and pouring her a generous cup.

"Drink all of it," he said. "You've nearly exhausted all your magic today. It will help restore magical energy to your body much faster." Juvia obeyed, taking a small sip of her tea. It tasted like honey and burnt sugar, chasing away the queasiness from her stomach. While she drank her tea, she eyed him carefully, questioning his motives as to why he brought her here. As if reading her mind he sat in the chair next to her, pouring a cup for himself.

"You are probably wondering why you're here." Juvia stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I've observed your training sessions and it seems that the physical capabilities to which you posses are quite frightening. However, you lack the mental stand of your magic…so sorrowful…especially when you have such potential." His eyes started to tear up, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Master Jose has instructed me to help you in controlling your psyche, that way you won't have to rely on emotions to fuel your power." Juvia widened her eyes, astonished that he was able to figure out everything that she just went through. _They're watching me_, she realized. She finished her drink and set the teacup down on the table.

"Juvia thought that Gajeel was supposed to train her?" Aria gave no expression, his blinded gaze turning toward the circular view surrounding them.

"Gajeel's magic is made up of brute force and destruction. Although he does have the experience to train you physically, he cannot, unfortunately, show you the ways of the magical mind. That is where I come in." He shifted his unwavering gaze back at her. "Take a seat on the mat."

Juvia hesitated for only a second before she got up from her seat and sat down, folding her legs Indian style. Aria faced her direction and raised his hand. With a small motion, his air magic sent a current of wind, pushing all the windows open. The rain from outside grew louder, the room becoming much colder.

"Now close your eyes and relax. Breathe in and out deeply, you must allow your mind to meditate. You are surrounded by your element; embrace the power that it gives you. If you can gather your magic from nature itself, you won't have to always rely on the one you use naturally. Take it cautiously; you don't want to overexert yourself. Focus now…"

Juvia did as she was told and let her sub consciousness slowly drift away with the sound of the rain. As an empty shell, she invited the magic from nature to fill inside her. The power felt so raw, sending electrifying signals throughout her body. Unfortunately, Juvia's mental capabilities could not contain such tremendous energy, causing her to shake uncontrollably.

"Juvia, do not let it control you! You must overcome…" Aria's voice trailed off, her ears ringing loudly. Unable to connect back to her physical body, she felt herself go numb, her eyes giving into the quiet darkness.

**-Elsewhere-**

Juvia gasped awake as she propped herself up on her elbows. She was in her bedroom at Phantom Lord, a thunderstorm flashing from her French windows. Juvia put her hands to her head, massaging her temple in little circles. _Aria and I…was it all just a dream? _

She looked down at her lap and noticed she was wearing her usual coat and hat. _Odd,_ she thought, _I never fall asleep in my day clothes. _Juvia looked up her eyes adjusting to the new setting she was in. She was no longer in bed, now standing in the middle of a white space that stretched on for miles. Juvia was completely and utterly alone, the silence becoming almost deafening.

_Is this what they call lucid dreaming? _She walked in the empty void, her shoes _click-clacking_ softly on the ground. Juvia walked for what felt like hours, but she felt neither weak nor weary. She stopped, confused if she was actually making progress or just walking around in circles. A sharp giggle made her turn around in an instant, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She saw a young woman with long, flowing blue hair, wearing a purple halter top and tight, black pants. Juvia looked into her haunted eyes, stained with black makeup.

"Who are you?" said Juvia. She gave her a wary glance, eyeing her tattoos and spiked bracelets that encircled her arms. The woman smiled wickedly at her, licking her teeth in a feral way.

"Don't you recognize me silly? I'm Juvia. The other Juvia, the one you hold back deep into your mind." The woman cocked her head top the side, giving Juvia a crazed look. "So you finally decided to pop in, I was wondering if you were ever going to come." The other-Juvia combed her fingers through her hair, never taking her eyes off the real Juvia. Juvia stared at the woman, or rather, herself.

"What is this place?" asked Juvia. Her counterpart gave a lazy smile and sauntered over to Juvia, her hips swaying form side to side. She poked Juvia on the side of her forehead, placing a hand on her hip. "The one place where hell truly exists."

Juvia couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Was she really stuck inside her own head? And if so, how was she supposed to escape? She didn't want to spend an eternity with this girl who claimed to be a part her. Juvia stared at the other, eyeing her every move.

"What do you want from me?" said Juvia. The other-Juvia looked her up and down, smirking evilly

"I thought it was about time that we met each other. For a second I thought I was going to have to take serious action, but you're managing your powers just fine. It takes so much stress off my job."

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "And what is your job, if you don't mind me asking?" The other-Juvia threw her head back in laughter.

"Well it was to take full control of your mind and body so I could live in the real world," she explained. "But I will remain quiet on this one and let it play out. Life's more fun when you leave it to the hands of fate."

"You will not control me!" said Juvia. The other-Juvia raised an eyebrow and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Chill out, I said I changed my mind, didn't I? Besides I'm not a threat to you, just think of me as a back-up." She gave Juvia a sensual smile and winked. "Though, I have been meaning to talk to you about that trainer of yours. A little rough around the edges, but fairly cute, wouldn't you agree?" Juvia made a face.

"Juvia does not think anything like that of Gajeel. He is merely there to help her become a certified mage!" Juvia felt herself flush with anger, annoyed at her doppelganger for messing with her emotions. The other-Juvia suddenly transformed her body into water, weaving seductively in and around Juvia.

"Do not lie to yourself Juvia!" she said in a sing-song voice. "You cannot deny the urge that is suppressed inside, even I can feel it!"

She finally materialized herself back, fashioning another watery object into the shape of a human. The water-clone shaped itself into an exact splitting image of Gajeel. The other-Juvia caressed her body against him and grinded her hips against his crotch, dancing to music only she could hear.

"Don't you notice the way he stares? How much passion it holds? I'll bet he's one of the lucky few who has a _very_ big gift and knows how to use it." The other-Juvia cackled sadistically, grabbing the real Juvia by the wrists and throwing her into the arms of Gajeel. Before she could react, he held her tightly against him, tilting his head against hers to caress the side of her face. Juvia held her breath, her blue eyes meeting his red ones.

"Come on give in to the lust that you hold in your heart. You will feel _so_ good…" the other-Juvia whispered.

Caught up in the moment, Juvia closed her eyes half-way, leaning in for a kiss. When their lips were only inches apart, Gajeel's face warped into that of the other-Juvia. She slithered her tongue out like a snake, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Juvia screamed in horror, desperately trying to pull away from the disgusting creature. The other-Juvia laughed and laughed, never letting go of her grip. Juvia finally managed to break free, running with everything that she had, the creature racing after her at an unimaginable speed. It snagged Juvia by her arm, pulling her into its grasp.

"No, get away from me!" Juvia screeched. With one final tug, she broke free and woke up in her bedroom, her whole body glistening with sweat. She breathed heavily as she looked out the window, the night sky pouring rain down as usual. Aria was at her bedside, crying insanely, the bandages becoming limp from his salty tears. He brought his head up, sensing Juvia's presence.

"You're finally awake! I thought for sure you were dead…such a tragedy it would have been…" Aria wailed in distress, covering his face with his hands. Juvia looked around, hoping she wasn't trapped in another dream. She pinched her wrist, feeling a tiny pressure of pain. Juvia sighed in relief, glad to be back in the real world.

"Aria, what happened to Juvia?" Aria stopped crying and raised his head.

"When you began to fill your body with natural magical energy, you started to convulse, like you were having a seizure. You stopped after awhile, but when into a comatose-like state and have been that way since yesterday."

Juvia's jaw dropped. "Juvia has been asleep for almost a day!? I can't stay here, I…" Juvia didn't get the chance to finish as she fell back into her pillow, her breath becoming short and desperate for air. Aria put his hand to her head, feeling her temperature.

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere, you must stay in bed. It is my fault, I had no idea that you would react so strongly." Juvia glanced up at him, giving him a confident stare.

"Juvia is willing to go through this training, whatever the risks may be." Aria pushed her hair away from her face in almost a loving way.

"You have such determination, Juvia. It will be a sad day to see it crumble…a sad day indeed…" Aria trailed off, fat tears rolling down his face. He hastily left the room without another word, leaving Juvia alone. She watched him go, suddenly feeling very weak and vulnerable. _It was just a dream,_ she convinced herself, _a figment of your over reactive imagination. _Juvia lay on her side and snuggled into her covers, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I have finally finished this chapter, it took me soo long! Summer has filled my days with lots of fun and less writing, but now that I'm back in school, stories galore! I usually write my best when I'm stressed so thank you term papers and projects!? Lol I will continue writing my other story, fear not! Enjoy the chapter and please review, I need some fresh critiques thrown my way!**

* * *

_The wicked envy and hate; it is their way of admiring_

_-_Victor Hugo

A couple of weeks had passed since the accident as Gajeel made his way downstairs to the guild hall. Although he walked with a slight limp, his body was no longer in tremendous pain, but still ached horribly if he moved too fast. Gajeel couldn't believe that the master would throw dark magic into his attack. Its evil had rendered his body helpless, stinging each of his nerves to the point of becoming temporarily paralyzed. Forced to stay in his room for days, Gajeel could feel the walls around him cave in, his muscles crying for the chance to exercise. He grated his teeth at the thought of facing everyone in the guild, hating how Master Jose tainted his reputation at Phantom Lord.

The minute he entered he hall, everyone turned to stare, gossiping with mages next to them. Gajeel ignored the murmurs that rang through the crowd, heading straight toward the bar. As he took a seat, Lenny greeted him.

"The usual?" Gajeel shook his head. "Nah, I need something stronger. _A lot_ stronger if ya know what I mean" Lenny gave him a sly smile and winked.

"It's your lucky day dragon slayer. A new shipment just came in last night. Give me a minute" With that said, Lenny disappeared into the back room, closing the door shut behind him. Gajeel pulled a small knapsack from his waist and spilled a couple of nuts and bolts into his hand. He tilted his head back, munching on the iron that dissolved in his mouth. A random guild member with messy brown hair and a crooked nose sat down next to Gajeel, holding a pint.

"Long time no see Gajeel! Where ya been?" he slurred, as beer trickled down his chin. Gajeel ignored the sloppy drunk, scratching the bar top impatiently with one of his iron claws. The crowd of phantoms watched in eager anticipation at Gajeel's next victim, secretly hoping he would pummel him to death. A few kinder souls called out to the idiot mage, warning him of his dangerous antics. Oblivious to his surroundings, the man leaned drunkenly next to Gajeel; lowering his voice so only he could hear.

"I bet you were fucking that rain chick huh? Was someone finally able to tame the iron dragon?" he cackled. Within seconds, Gajeel punched the mage with his iron fist across the room, crushing rows of bar tables and benches. The entire guild burst out in laughter at the man's foolishness, ridiculing his mangled body. Gajeel flicked his wrist, annoyed at the fact that the man was still alive. Under normal conditions, he would have sent that guy flying straight through the stone walls. He felt a shock of pain ride up his arm, his muscles screaming at the strain.

_Damn it, Jose really fucked me up…_ thought Gajeel. He took a seat back down, just in time to see Lenny hand him a small black coin purse. Gajeel sneakily exchanged him a thick wad of jewels, quickly stuffing the purse into his pant pocket. As he got up from his seat, Gajeel turned and came face to face with the last person he wanted to see. Juvia looked up at him from her lashes, holding her pink umbrella behind her.

"Master Jose wants to speak with the both of us" she said softly. He glared at the girl, staring down at her from his tall frame. He opened his mouth to speak, but she was already leaving and heading upstairs. Gajeel begrudgingly followed, catching up to her so that he led the way. They didn't speak for several moments until Juvia cleared her throat nervously.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing better" she said. Gajeel kept his face forward, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever, like you care" he said. Before Juvia could get the chance to speak, they arrived at their masters' doors. Gajeel gave a rapt knock and entered with Juvia close behind. Master Jose sat at his desk and looked at them upon their entry as Juvia took a step forward, breaking the silence.

"You wished to speak with us, Master?" she asked. Jose's mouth twitched upward at the formal title.

"Yes, I did. Juvia, I have seen you grow stronger with your magic psyche. Aria praises the way you have managed to handle it, I am very impressed." Juvia looked away, a slight blush coming across her cheeks. Jose turned toward Gajeel, his eyebrows furrowing in disapproval.

"You, however, have not been following my orders. Was a couple days of vacation not enough for you?" Gajeel clenched his fists, feeling a wave of anger wash over him. He hated nothing more than being humiliated, especially in front of other people.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a vacation" said Gajeel. "More like physical rehabilitation." Jose raised an eyebrow at his answer, tossing his head back in laughter.

"Oh Gajeel, you're actually quite humorous when you want to be. All funny business aside, I have a mission for the both of you" Jose showed them a flyer from his desk.

"We have a request from a prestigious lord located right here in Oak Town. His daughter is to be escorted from here to Freesia Town, where she will meet her aunt and uncle at their manor. I trust that you will do the job splendidly." Gajeel gave his master a look, nodding his head toward Juvia.

"I'm good enough for a security job, why does she have to come?" Jose gave a long sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Because you look like a complete brute, that's why. We need a feminine presence so we don't scare away the poor girl. The family is quite wealthy, so I will not have you ruin such a perfect opportunity to gain higher cliental. Also, Juvia needs the experience if she's going to become a true phantom member. Both of you will leave within the hour. You're dismissed." Juvia gave him a slight bow of her head, exiting the room at a swift pace. Gajeel however, stayed behind, staring at his master. Jose ignored him, going back to filling out a stack of forms on his desk.

"What exactly did you do to me?" Jose gave him a quick glance, deciding to cut to the chase.

"It's called a punishment Gajeel. It's given to people who misbehave and cause trouble. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"How long does this last?" Gajeel hissed. How did the Master expect him to perform if he wasn't at the top of his game?

"A couple more days at most? I'm sure that the infamous Black Steel can take on a little bit of discomfort on such an easy job. Or can you not handle it?" asked Jose.

"I can handle anything" said Gajeel. "You know better about that than anyone." He grabbed the flyer from his desk and walked out of Jose's office, slamming the door hard behind him. Although he resented his master, his only option was to comply or be kicked out to live on the streets. And there was no way in hell that he would go back to that life.

Juvia stood outside the office, falling into Gajeel's quick pace. Instead of heading downstairs, Gajeel made his way toward his room, not caring if the rain woman followed. Juvia patiently stood outside as he grabbed his black cloak from his dresser and carefully took out the black coin purse from his pocket. Making sure that Juvia wasn't looking, he pulled out two, white pills from the purse and swallowed them whole. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting the drug free his muscles from pain. Sharp adrenaline pumped through his veins, causing his pupils to expand to the point where his red irises were almost invisible. Gajeel took in a deep breath and cracked his neck, relieving himself of all the tension from the previous week.

"Let's go Blue, we don't have all day" he grumbled, brushing past her. Juvia gave him a slight eyebrow raise. She wasn't sure if the nickname was meant to be cruel or endearing.

As they entered the main hall, a few cat calls echoed throughout the room, all directed toward the odd pair. Gajeel's eyes shot daggers at everyone, disgusted that the rumor of him and the rain woman escalated so quickly. He looked back at her to see her reaction; she ignored the jeering crowd, walking with the calmest of ease.

They finally made it out of Phantom Lord, greeted with gray skies and pouring rain. Gajeel gave a disgruntled sigh, put on his cloak and flipped the hood over his head. Juvia opened her umbrella and walked downhill to the main part of Oak Town. She took in the unfamiliar surroundings, making sure to remember all the streets and alleyways. The houses were built to look like stone castles, each with stained glass windows and towering red roofs. Juvia suddenly stopped walking and stood in the middle of the path.

"Gajeel" He turned around at the sound of his name. Juvia cautiously took a few steps closer to him and looked up into his eyes, her umbrella covering the both of them. Gajeel eyes widened a little and felt a slight rise of heat in his face, thinking she was going to make a move. The rain continued to pitter patter against her pink umbrella, its constant rhythm unchanging. The corner of her mouth made a slight upward motion at his reaction as she pulled away, letting the rain fall back on his head. She brushed past him and set back to walking. Gajeel blinked his eyes multiple times in confusion.

"O-oi! Wait up!" he caught up to the side of her. "Ya wanna tell me what the hell that was back there!?" Juvia kept her face forward, not giving away any hint of emotion.

"Juvia was just checking a theory of hers. You have nothing to worry about." Gajeel raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the strange woman. His mind slowly started to put the pieces together, a knowing look coming across his face.

"So what you like me or something? Tch, I don't blame ya" He turned his head upward with a cocky look on his face. Juvia gave him a sideways glance.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Juvia has no feelings toward you. What I just did clarified it." Gajeel gaped at her blunt response. He was not used to being rejected so quickly.

"Crazy broad" he muttered. He checked her out from the corner of his eye. Although he would never admit it, he found her to be very attractive. _Too bad she has the personality of a wooden plank_, he thought. Juvia suddenly stopped walking, causing Gajeel to almost stumble into her.

"Hey watch where-"

"We're here" said Juvia, pointing toward the stone mansion in front of them. Wild ivy with pink flowers covered nearly the entire castle, making it look more ancient and authentic. They walked up to front black doors and Juvia knocked. The door was opened by a middle-aged woman in an old fashioned maid's attire. She bowed her head respectfully at the couple.

"How can I help you?" she asked. Juvia rolled the sleeve of her coat to reveal her phantom mark.

"We are Phantom Lord Mages sent by Master Jose. I am Juvia Loxar and this is Gajeel Redfox. We were told to escort a V.I.P." said Juvia in a steady voice.

"Oh yes, please come in!" She let them enter into the foyer filled with ornate paintings, decorations and a grand staircase. "Lord Minell will be with you shortly" the maid curtseyed and left the room, leaving the two phantoms alone. Gajeel bounced his foot impatiently while Juvia crossed her hands behind her back. A faint tick-tock of a grandfather clock was heard in the background, stretching out each second.

Moments passed as a pair of doors from the left side opened to a tall man with pepper colored hair and mustache. He wore a long black pin-striped suit with shiny black dress shoes that made sharp click-clacking sounds with each step.

"You're here, finally. Now, I have a very important meeting over in Magnolia and I cannot be late. Long story short, you will take my daughter to Freesia Town on the 3:00 train. Rest assured, you're tickets have already been paid for. Then, drop her off at my sister's and your money will be wired to your Master ASAP. Where is that daughter of mine? Jane, please get Clarissa down here immediately." He said this all in a big rush as he handed them each a train ticket. The maid known as Jane, curtseyed to her master and left the room. Lord Minell gave them a smile, catching his breath from his long rant.

"Such a darling my little Clary is. I'm sure she will be so glad to meet you. Ah! Look at the time, I must be off. Thanks again, youthful mages!" The lord waved his hand and left the room within a matter of seconds. Juvia took in a deep breath, trying to steady herself at the fast pace that they were going. _Are all missions as hectic as this?_ Before she could have any more time to ponder on the matter, a young girl around her age walked in to the parlor room.

The girl had silvery-white hair tied up into a curly bun, wearing a long silk dress. With her orange-tanned skin, the white dress reflected off ghastly with her emerald coat. Her big blue eyes and cotton candy lips reminded Juvia of one of her snotty classmates back home. Jane appeared behind her mistress, struggling to carry four huge bags of luggage. The Lady Clarissa sniffed at the phantoms, admiring her perfectly manicured nails.

"So these are my bodyguards? You don't look like you can handle much" said Clarissa toward Juvia. Though she gave no facial response, Gajeel could sense Juvia's annoyance as she tightened her grip against her umbrella. Clarissa turned her gaze toward Gajeel, smiling wide like a Cheshire cat.

"Hmm tall, dark and handsome, all wrapped into one. Not to mention an impressive physique" she added, eyeing Gajeel's built figure. Juvia shot a curious look at Gajeel. His chest had noticeably puffed out and his muscles seemed more flexed than normal. Clarissa batted her eyelashes and pursed her lips purposely at him, twirling her hair with one jeweled finger.

"With a strong body like yours, you wouldn't mind carrying my bags for me?" asked Clarissa. Juvia held back a smirk as Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"I wouldn't mind at all" said Gajeel, giving her a subtle wink._ So much for needing a feminine presence. This chick is begging to get fucked,_ thought Gajeel wickedly. He managed to pick up all four luggage cases in one sweep and walked out with the greatest of ease. Jane accompanied Clarissa by holding out an umbrella to cover her as they walked out of the house and headed toward the train station. Throughout the whole walk, Juvia could hear Clarissa and Gajeel flirt hopelessly back and forth, ignoring her all together. Juvia inwardly grimaced at the thought of being with the two of them for a whole train ride. When they finally arrived at the station, Jane bowed hear head to her mistress.

"I can only escort you this far, my lady. Please have a safe trip and try not to get into any trouble, your father would be most upset…" Jane gave a nervous glance at Gajeel. Clarissa rolled her eyes, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Will you relax Jane? I can take care of myself" Without as much as a goodbye, Clarissa walked away from her chamber maid and boarded the train. Gajeel followed after her, not wanting to be caught in the awkward atmosphere. Juvia turned toward Jane, giving her the most reassuring look.

"Do not worry. Your lady is in good hands" Jane gave a curt nod, and walked away. Juvia gave an inward sigh as she boarded the train, handing the conductor her ticket.

"Looks like you'll be in first class. Keep going straight down, you'll see it two carts from here" said the conductor. Juvia walked through the crowded corridor and came to the cart that read _First Class_ in fancy script. When she opened the adjoining doors, she noticed that first class passengers had the privilege of having their own private booths. Juvia double-checked her ticket number and opened the sliding door to her designated room.

She was met with Gajeel and Clarissa sitting opposite sides of each other. Clarissa's hand was on Gajeel's knee, but quickly withdrew it at Juvia's sudden presence.

"Oh look, it's Miss Doom and Gloom. How nice of you to drop in" said Clarissa, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Juvia narrowed her eyes, already making up her mind that she despised the girl. She took a seat next to Gajeel and crossed her arms, refraining herself from talking back. Despite her great annoyance, Juvia knew better than to talk back to a client. She bowed her head as her mind clouded with anxiety at the thought of Master Jose's anger. _He tortured his best mage, who knows what he might to do me. _

As the train departed, Juvia's thought process was interrupted by Clarissa's high-pitched laughter. Juvia blinked, casting a slow gaze over her the girl. Her legs were draped over Gajeel's lap, revealing a good amount of skin. Gajeel caressed her long limbs, his fingers moving further up her dress. Juvia felt her cheeks turn pink, but not because of embarrassment. A sudden rise of irritation caused her hands to shake as they did previously, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

"Gajeel, may Juvia have a word with you outside?" said Juvia, interrupting the couple's fun. Gajeel shot daggers towards her and gave a small snarl, showing off his pointy canines menacingly. Juvia ignored this and walked out of the compartment and into the hallway as he slammed the door behind him. Once they were out of hearing distance, Gajeel grabbed Juvia by the shoulder and whirled her around to face him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off this train for being a mega cock-block!" he shouted. Once again, Juvia gave away little emotion to his reaction, which infuriated him even more. She calmly wrinkled out her coat and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Firstly, physical attacks against Juvia are pointless, remember? Second, this is a _job_ Gajeel, not a date. This is my first official mission as a Phantom member, absolutely nothing can go wrong." Gajeel sneered at her and crossed his arms.

"Looks like someone grew a mouth while I was gone. Just cause you're Jose's favorite for now, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"No, but Juvia has 'every right to take control of the situation if my partner refuses to cooperate,' as said by Master Jose himself. Please don't anger him Gajeel; it's bad enough what he did to you last time." Gajeel gave her a terrifying look, but she remained calm, knowing that any hint of emotion would expose her as being weak.

"What he did to me ain't going to compare what I'm going to do to you. Try something like that again and I'll…" Gajeel was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the next car over. The train came to an automatic stop causing Gajeel to lose balance and fall right through Juvia's still body. Gajeel gave a moan of disgust at his drenched clothes but Juvia paid no mind to him. A blood-curling scream rang throughout their car, making Juvia's hairs stand on end. The pair looked at each other in horror as they realized who it belonged to.

_Clarissa._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I liked writing this chapter, especially the ending. More to come in the near future!**

* * *

_A punishment to some, to some a gift, and to many a favor_

-Lucius Annaeus Seneca

"Shit! If that girl get's one scratch, we're dead!" screamed Gajeel, as he ran down the hall and into the next car. Juvia followed closely behind, praying that Clarissa wasn't harmed in anyway. Although she hated to admit it, Gajeel was right: their master would never forgive such a clumsy mistake.

The pair caught up to their personal booth, taking in what was left of it. The whole left side of the car was completely destroyed. Small fires and embers flickered around the furniture, giving off a horrible, burning smell. Wasting no time, Gajeel quickly flipped over the wreckage, searching for any signs of Clarissa. Juvia joined him in his search, using her water magic to lift the heavier beams of metal and wood.

"Dammit! She's not here! Clarissa! Where are you!" yelled Gajeel, searching frantically around the other booths. Juvia looked at him helplessly as her nerves and stress caused the outside rain to pour down harder. The leftover embers from the wreckage were shortly put out, sending a cloud of gray smoke into the air. Juvia stood rooted to her spot unable to make a motion or sound. She could hear Gajeel saying something in the background, but her mind remained numb.

_Jose's going to kill us. He's going to kill Gajeel and then he's going to kill me. This isn't supposed to be happening, this isn't happening… _

"Juvia, are you even listening to me!? Snap out of it, I think I know where we can find her" said Gajeel. Juvia awakened from her frozen state and blinked up at him in surprise.

"H-how is that possible? We have searched the entire cart, there's no way she's survived…" Gajeel rolled his eyes in frustration at her. He pulled out a familiar emerald coat that was covered in dirt and ash.

"I still got some of her scent from this," explained Gajeel. "All we have to do is follow the trail, but we have to leave _now_. Thanks to your magic, her scent is fading by the second." Juvia opened her mouth to protest that it wasn't intentional, but Gajeel was already jumping off the train and heading north toward the mountains. Juvia felt her heart grow heavy as she had no choice but to follow her phantom partner.

_Juvia is completely useless. Even with all my magical training, I can't even get it to stop raining…_

Gajeel jogged up a steep hill, catching Clarissa's flowery perfume. The scent led him to a trail not far off from the train tracks. He bent down on one knee, observing the wet, beaten path. Gajeel looked closely and saw a torn piece of white material, caked into the ground.

"They went this way, try to keep up" he said. Juvia could only nod as her and Gajeel followed the trail. After a couple minutes, Gajeel randomly stopped in the middle of the road and sniffed the air. His sharp nose urged him to a patch of forest away from the trail.

"This way, she can't be too far off" he said. Juvia had no choice but to trust him, seeing as he was the only one who knew where they were going.

"Who would kidnap Clarissa? I mean, how did they know she was on the train?" asked Juvia. Gajeel brushed his way past the entanglement of shrubbery, sniffing the air every now and then.

"I have a feeling we're dealing with a couple rogue wizards. Whoever kidnapped her has been planning this for awhile" said Gajeel. "Probably after her money…or body, depending on if she's a virgin. Tch, yeah right."

Juvia's eyes widened at the information. Never in her life had she encountered dark mages; she couldn't even handle her old classmates back home!

_But you're stronger now,_ she thought. _You can easily defend yourself and attack when necessary. Juvia can do this…_

The two eventually came to a clearing which held a small, wooden cabin. A small light flickered in one of the windows, notifying them that someone or something, was inside. Gajeel motioned to Juvia to stay down and keep quiet.

"You wait here; I'll circle around to make sure that there aren't any traps. Whatever happens, do not act alone, understand?" he said.

"But Gajeel, what if…" Juvia's sentence was left hanging in the air as Gajeel quickly moved to scout the area. Although her own magical power was affecting the weather, she couldn't hear anything within a ten foot radius of her. She had no choice but to wait for Gajeel to return so they could think of a plan.

Juvia stayed crouched in her position, feeling her leg muscles grow stiff. Right when she was about to stand and stretch, the door to the cabin opened, revealing a tall man with a red mohawk. He wore a pair of black leather pants with a matching open vest. The man surveyed the area and looked in the direction where Juvia hid. She held her breath as her heart beat furiously against her chest, thinking that he had seen her.

The man placed his fingers into his mouth, and gave a long high-pitched whistle. Its sound amplified throughout the forest and sent an excruciating pain straight into Juvia's ears. Juvia fell to the ground and covered her ears, desperately trying to block the sound out. Although she was in pain, Juvia muffled her silent screams, knowing that death would come faster if she made any noise.

_Make it stop, oh God please make it stop!_

Juvia let out a small whimper as she transformed her body into a large puddle of water, hoping her lack of physical form would stop the pain. As she spread her molecules out further, the sound no longer pained her; only sending ripples throughout the puddle that was her body. When the whistling died down, Juvia remained in her watery form, still wary of the enemy before her.

"Oi! Lookie what I got here, Duke, a phantom punk! They already know 'bout us!" said a male voice. Juvia shaped her head out from her puddle and peeked through the thick shrubbery. The red haired man known as Duke looked in the direction of the new voice. A slender man with a blonde ponytail walked out, carrying Gajeel over his shoulder. Juvia gasped as she noticed the fresh blood that ran from Gajeel's ears.

_His dragon senses…he must have been in such terrible pain_, thought Juvia.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Black Steel Gajeel. How arrogant of him to come alone. Where did you find him, Alexis?" The blond man shrugged, pointing behind him.

"Eh somewhere back there, I think? Either way, I know a lotta people in the market who want this guy's head. Last I heard he's worth three million jewels."

"Looks like we stumbled upon a bonus, let's not mention this to the boss. I'm not interested in sharing a three-way split. Put him in the back room" said Duke. Alexis gave him a goofy smile.

"Whatever you say Duke" With that, Alexis carried Gajeel into the house with Duke following behind. Juvia waited for a few moments before transforming into her physical body.

_Juvia needs to rescue them but how!? A frontal attack is too reckless and there doesn't seem to be a backdoor…I need to separate them…_

Meanwhile

Gajeel awoke to the sound of loud talk and laughter and hissed at the sharp ringing in his ears. He tried to cover them, but his hands were tied back by metal shackles. Using his tremendous strength and taking a deep breath he pulled them apart, smirking at such weak metal. Just when he was about to pick himself up off the floor, a sharp bolt of electricity went through his body.

"Aaaaahhh!" yelled Gajeel, as he twitched from the unexpected jolt. Like magnets, the cuffs linked themselves back together. His scream alerted his captors outside as Alexis strode into the room.

"Looks like you tried to escape. Well it won't work with those bands on ya hehe" he said. Gajeel glared up at him, still shaking.

"Where is she?" he asked. Alexis jeered at him.

"Who ya talkin bout? Oh, ya mean the pretty bird in the next room? Don't worry bout her, we're treatin her just fine. By the way, I wouldn't try escaping, it might kill ya" laughed Alexis. Gajeel glared up at him and noticed an orange, winged paw print tattooed on his upper right arm.

"Be good now" said Alexis. "We need you alive to get the bounty. Well mostly anyways." He put his foot near Gajeel's ribs, giving him short, hard kicks. Gajeel doubled over, coughing up blood. Alexis laughed at him, giving him one last kick to the chest. Gajeel growled and without thinking, pulled his arms apart and threw himself towards Alexis. He grabbed onto his neck but instantly released his grip when he felt his shoulders and arms thrust backwards together, followed by the familiar electric pain. Gajeel met the cold ground, twitching from the leftover shocks. Alexis laughed even harder at his attempt.

"What an idiot! As long as I'm alive, ya won't be able to get free with my Body Link magic!" Gajeel shook with anger. This guy was playing dirty and using cheap tricks to disable him.

_Laugh now,_ he thought. _But when I get free, you're going to be in a world full of hell!_

Too hurt and angry to realize, Gajeel's black coin purse had fallen out of his pocket and right in front of Alexis.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked gleefully. Gajeel growled as Alexis poured the white pills into his hand.

"Dam! This is the good stuff and it ain't cheap either! You won't mind if I take some, since we're friends and all." Gajeel glared at Alexis' dirty hands handling his stash.

Suddenly, a loud crash erupted from outside, causing Alexis to jump. A second voice called out from the other room.

"Alexis! Get the fuck out here!" cried Duke. Alexis stuffed the coin purse into his pant pocket and bolted out of the room, leaving the door ajar. Gajeel turned onto his side to get a better look through the door's gap. He could see Alexis and Duke arguing with each other.

"I need you to get out there right now, I have a feeling it's _his_ backup. I'll stay here and guard them. Make sure that whoever is out there gets taken care of." said Duke. Alexis nodded and went outside. Duke looked through the window, keeping an eye out for anyone that Alexis might have missed. Alexis walked out into the open clearing and noticed a fallen tree cut cleanly at the base. He giggled nervously and spread his arms outward.

"We know you're out here, come on out! You've got ten seconds before I start killin your friends!" he yelled madly. As Alexis laughed a huge orb of water encased him. His eyes widened as he tried to escape, banging on the eerily solid walls, but no matter how hard he hit, the sphere would not break. With all the energy he wasted on trying to escape, Alexis went unconscious as he hung lifelessly in the orb.

"Dammit! Alexis!" yelled Duke as he ran out to help his companion. Duke approached the orb still hanging in the air. He put his hands into the watery trap, hoping to grab hold of him. Just as he grabbed the back of his shirt, the orb slowly started to pull him in.

"Oh, hell no! You're not taking me in!" he yelled. Duke used his other hand to whistle, sending out powerful shock waves. The orb started to ripple erratically and eventually broke apart, releasing Alexis. Duke knelt beside him and checked his pulse; faint but alive. He rose, looking in all directions.

"Where are you!? Come out and face me like a man!" he yelled.

"Drip, drip drop…" Duke whirled around behind him, and witnessed a jet of water forming into the shape of a young woman.

"Juvia is no man" she said. Duke raised his hand to throw another attack, but Juvia was too quick.

_"Water Slicer!" _She sent her attack to both of his hands, cutting them severely. Duke yelled in pain, the cuts revealing parts of his bones and veins.

"You bitch! You think these scratches will stop me!? Think again!" Duke shaped his mouth into an O, releasing his sharp whistle. Juvia quickly transformed into the same jet of water and dodged attacks, circling the surrounding forest. Duke's sound waves were so strong that they bent the trees backwards, sending all the leaves into the dreary sky.

Duke paused to take a breath but was too slow, for Juvia came straight at him and encased herself around Duke, forming another water sphere. Duke struggled while Juvia pulled herself out of the orb and into her normal form. She raised her hand and clenched her fist tightly, her anger fueling her magical energy. _You've doomed us all, you fool._

_"Orb slicer"_ she said. A dozen of mini scythes appeared into the orb and started slashing erratically within it. Duke's gargled scream could be heard faintly from inside the orb as it started to turn a misty red. Juvia kept her focus on controlling her attack, unaware of the figure that loomed over her.

A hard, blunt object hit the backside of her head and knocked her to the ground, causing her spell to break. Juvia saw stars as her eyes rolled back and caught a glimpse of her attacker. Alexis smiled down at her, holding a broken, wooden branch. His rubber band had broken, letting his wet hair loose.

"I'm not dead yet" he said. He watched as Juvia struggled to get to her hands and knees but he pushed her back with a kick.

"Nuh uh uh. You ain't goin nowhere" Alexis' eyes roamed across Juvia's body, his eyes lingering near the bottom hem of her coat, revealing a nice slice of skin. Alexis gave a quick look to Duke's unconscious, mangled body as he got down on his knees next to Juvia. He reached out his hand as he lifted her dress from underneath her coat, stroking her inner thigh. Juvia desperately tried to back away, but the world was spinning in endless circles and her head just _wouldn't_ stop hurting.

"Payback time bitch" said Alexis with a wicked smile. Juvia felt her heart beat against her chest, dreading about what was to happen. She focused her confused gaze, hating everything about him. Just as he ripped away her black tights, a sharp blade pierced Alexis through his shoulder, paralyzing his body. Alexis gaped as blood poured out from his wound and turned his head sideways. He came face to face with Gajeel, his arm morphed into the jagged sword that stabbed him.

"Payback time, _bitch" _mocked Gajeel, as he swiftly dislodged his iron blade from Alexis' shoulder. Alexis fell with a loud thud as blood trickled down the side of his chin. Gajeel panted heavily as he kicked him to the side and gave Juvia a quick nod.

"You good?" he asked. Juvia shakily got up from the hard ground. She took a step backwards, feeling dizzy.

"He hit my head but Juvia is okay, for now. How did you escape?" she asked. Gajeel started to limp back to the cabin while she followed.

"He uses Body Link Magic" he nodded toward Alexis. "Stupid weakling had me tied up in shackles. I saw you take him out, so his magic wore off and I got free. Just in time too, from the looks of it" he said, pointing at her torn clothing. Juvia clenched both her hands as she walked pointedly ahead of him.

"Juvia thanks you for your assistance. But I refuse to let anything like that happen again" she said darkly.

They walked into the cabin and down a short hallway. Gajeel recognized his own room and went to the one opposite of it. He opened the door to reveal Clarissa, huddled in one of the dark corners. Although unharmed, her dress was torn and muddied, and her hair looked like a rat's nest. Juvia almost felt bad for her.

"Oh my god! What happened to you guys? Did you kill them?" she whispered, as she picked herself up. Gajeel gave her a weak smirk.

"Don't you worry about a thing, _doll face. _You go on ahead with Juvia. I'll finish up here." Juvia raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him. She turned on her heel and headed out of the cabin with Clarissa in tow. Gajeel waited until they were out of the clearing and walked up to his attackers.

Alexis' breath was ragged but gave a clear sign that he was still alive. Gajeel walked over to him and searched his pockets.

"You'll never get away with this!" rasped Alexis. "Manticore Paw will have its revenge!"

Gajeel ignored him and pulled out his coin purse, but not without giving Alexis a kick to the face. Feeling extremely satisfied, he pocketed his stash and looked over at Duke. The slash marks that covered his entire body made Gajeel wince. He nudged Duke with the tip of his boot and knelt down beside him to get a better look at his face.

_She almost killed him,_ he thought_. I wonder if she knows that…_

"I swear I will kill you Gajeel Redfox! Right after I fuck that girl of yours!" laughed Alexis weakly. Gajeel got up from his position and walked over to Alexis. He pulled out an orange lacrima from his pocket, already shaping his hand into Phantom's mark.

"Ya know, I was going to mark your friend, but seeing his condition…well I think you're more suited for the job" said Gajeel. With that, he smashed the lacrima against his ironed hand, feeling the burning heat. He grabbed Alexis by the throat and held him down, positioning the marker near his face.

"Don't worry, I've done this before" smirked Gajeel. "Well not this spot anyways." Without waiting for a reply, Gajeel pressed his marker onto the left side of Alexis's face, the smell of burning flesh filling his sensitive nostrils. Alexis howled in pain, the side of his face melting grotesquely with each second. Gajeel gave him one final press of his marker and released the mutilated mage. Alexis cried out in anguish as he grabbed the side of his face and thrashed wildly back and forth.

"You really are an idiot for taking on a Phantom. Well at least you learned your lesson" said Gajeel. He walked out of the clearing and caught up to the two girls, waiting for him next to the side of the trail.

"It's about time! What were you doing back there anyway? And why is it still raining!? Ugh this is like, the worst day of my life!" said Clarissa.

"We're heading back to the train wreck, there should be some type of rescue support there" said Gajeel as he walked past her.

"Don't ignore me, you imbecile! I just went through a traumatic period of my life, I demand answers now!" yelled Clarissa. Before she could take one step further, Juvia blocked her path.

"Gajeel and Juvia just saved your life, you could be a little more appreciative that you're…still alive…" trailed off Juvia. Without warning, Juvia's legs gave out as she collapsed into the muddy ground. Gajeel whipped his head back at the sound and rushed over to where Juvia lay.

"I didn't touch her, I swear!" cried Clarissa. Gajeel just glared at her as he cradled the back of Juvia's head. He felt a warm, sticky substance coming down the side of her neck. He pulled back his blood-stained hand, wiping the excess on his shirt. Mustering all of the strength he had left, he picked up Juvia bridal-style and started a jog down the trail.

"Make a move doll face, or this won't be the last traumatic period of your life, guaranteed!" he yelled. Clarissa grunted in frustration as she had no choice but to follow him.

"You better not die Blue" grumbled Gajeel, as the sun shone through the clouds. "There's no way in hell I'm taking the rap for this."


End file.
